


I Don't Mind

by steverogersperfectteeth



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, M/M, Sleepy!isak, domestic!evak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogersperfectteeth/pseuds/steverogersperfectteeth
Summary: Isak lost his phone after Eva's birthday party. Luckily Even finds a way to get it back by the time he wakes up.(aka Eskild shows up at the evak apartment)





	I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly getting back into (creative) writing! 
> 
> English is not my first language

Isak and Even stumble up the steps to their apartment at around 4 am. Isak is walking behind Even, while simultaneously holding on to Even's left hand and having his arm wrapped around his shoulder. They reach their door after a few shushes from Even, because it's better not to wake up to angry complains from their neighbours. When they reach their door, Isak wakes up from having fallen asleep leaning on Even's back. They both start patting their pockets for the keys. Even is about to turn his key when he hears Isak whisper. He turns around and sees his boyfriend looking down, checking the pockets of his jeans and jacket numerous times.   
"Isak?" He asks with raised eyebrows. Isak looks up and his bottom lip starts to tremble.  
"Phone." He manages to whisper.   
"You can't find your phone?"   
Isak shakes his head.   
"Let's get inside and check again. If you can't find it, I'll text Eva to ask if she's seen it, okay?"   
Isak nods, but checks his pockets once again. Even looks at him and Isak shrugs. Even sends a text to Eva.   
They get ready for bed while waiting for a reply. Once they're settled, Even on his back with Isak's head resting on his chest, his hand absent-mindedly going through Isak's hair, when his phone buzzes. He whispers the reply to Isak, "Eskild has it, he'll bring it in the morning." Even vaguely makes out Isak's reply as an "Okay". He presses a soft kiss to Isak's forehead and slowly falls asleep as well. 

~

Even wakes up at 8, and even if he had wanted to get up, he wouldn't be able to get out of the tight grip Isak has him in. Plus watching Isak sleeping is one of his favourite activities, so he doesn't exactly mind being trapped in the embrace.   
It's only when their doorbell rings half an hour later that Even tries and succeeds to get out of bed. He picks up their phone, says hello, and is met with the chipper voice of Eskild.   
"Even! I'm here to return a lost phone!" Even catches the shift in tone when he says 'lost' and chuckles. He kind of suspected Isak's phone hadn't been 'lost'. He buzzes him up, opens the door ajar and checks if Isak is still sleeping, but more importantly if their duvet is covering him.   
Eskild has been at their place a few times, and knows better than to barge in unannounced by now, so when he peeks his head through the open door, one hand is in front of his eyes, while he's holding the other one in front of him.   
"Everybody decent?" He asks.   
"Everybody decent." Even confirms.   
Eskild opens his eyes and reaches for Isak's phone in his front pocket.   
"Didn't get any messages or calls, might want to check Instagram though." Eskild hands the phone over with a wink, "and before you ask, no I did not read any of the kinky messages you two probably sent each other, but I definitely considered it. Speaking of, where's the baby gay?"   
"Sleeping." Even says while nodding his head towards their bed, "you want anything to drink?"   
Eskild glances at the boy-shaped lump in their bed, "tea would be nice." He says when looking back at Even.   
Even goes to their kitchen, but sticks his head out a few seconds later, "D'you mind if we sit on the balcony? Don't want to wake Isak up yet."   
Eskild nods and stands up to open their balcony doors. He's enjoying the morning sun when Even puts two cups of tea on the small table, which was left there by the previous owner.   
"I'd say sorry for hijacking Isak's phone, but I really don't care at this point."   
"No need to, I don't think he missed it until we came home."   
They talk for a little while longer, when suddenly a golden haired boy appears in the doorway, a sheet wrapped around him. He acknowledges Eskild with a nod, but ignores him further as he sits himself down on Even's lap and nuzzles his face into Even's neck. Even's arm instinctively goes around Isak back to hold him securely and nuzzles his nose into Isak's hair in return.  
"Hey baby." He whispers into his hair.   
"Sleep." Isak says with a soft voice. Even's other hand strokes his cheek for a second and then looks back at Eskild, but before they can resume their conversation, Eskild stands up and tells him to get his boy back to bed and that he'll let himself out. Even smiles to thank him. He considers staying out here, with Isak asleep in his lap, but wakes him up with soft kisses to his cheek a little while later.   
"Let's get back to bed, Isak." He knows Isak is awake now, because he heard an affirmative hum, but he doesn't get up. Even does, causing Isak to lose his balance for a second, but Even hadn't released his hold on him and together they return to their bed.   
Even can't fall asleep anymore, Isak is slowly waking up as well. Even checks his phone to see if he has any new messages, one from Mikael and a missed call from his mother from earlier this morning. He quickly types a reply to her and then remembers that Eskild told him to check Isak's Instagram. He knows it'd be easier to check it on Isak's actual app and knows Isak probably wouldn't mind, but after Isak told him a little of what went on this week, he decides to google his account instead. He chuckles when he sees the most recent posts, causing Isak to look up at the bright light.   
"Are you posting things on my Instagram again?" He says without malice in his voice.   
Even kisses his forehead and laughs again.   
"I'm not, someone else did though."  
Isak's eyes go wide, but when he sees it's only pictures of Eskild with some of his friends, he shrugs and puts his head back down on Even's chest.   
"You don't mind?" Even asks him.   
"I don't mind." Isak answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Come find me on my [Tumblr](https://suckmyboardbaby.tumblr.com) (Skam sideblog)


End file.
